Pet System
Getting a pet The Pet System is an awesome feature of the game. The pets - cute, funny, cool or ferocious creatures - follow their masters throughout the whole game, protecting and helping them to build their own characters, to properly play their roles in teams, to fight or to escape from rough situations. There is a huge variety of the pets in the game, all have their own identity, special features and skills. Each pet has its own attributes that contribute to experience of the game whether it’s for looks or for assistance to the player. All pets have their own identity and can be improved throughout the game, very similarly to the actual characters themselves. In this fantastic world of the pets, players are introduced very early with level quests: * lvl5 quest "Name" - First Bunny * lvl7 quest "Name" - Catching a Pet - Duckling * lvl10 by joining a class the Class Master gives a pet There are a lot of ways to get a pet: * by catching * by breeding * by buying * from special events or instances The list of all methods to get a pet is here. The database with all currently available pets is here. No doubts the most powerful pets are the result of a breeding. Breeding pets is a special feature of the game. Pets characteristics Characteristics overview # Required player level to can use the pet # Pet food type # Pet type # Pet pedigree (growth rate) # Pet recommended build # Pet look for rare levels # The kind of pet # Pet savvy level (0 - 10) # Pet bone level (only for wild pets 0 - 10) # Pet spirit level (only for evolved pets 0 - 10) # Pet basic attributes # Distributive points (gained by leveling up the pet) # Pet talents # Pet attributes # Pet skills bars # Pet name (can be modified by players) and title # Pet level, ID, Mate ID, genre # Pet HP, Joy, Compatibility, Life and Exp # Pet actions buttons (Feed, Tame, Enchant / Separate, Summon / Rest) # Pet inventory list # Pet Lock and Free buttons # Pet equipment (Helmet, Claws, Armor, Necklace, Bone) # Pet elemental resistance attributes Name, kind and genre * there are 4 kind of pets: Young, Wild, Rare and Second Generation (examples: Wild Parrot, Young Tiger, Rare Polar Bear, Second Generation Cute Fox) * a Rare pet can be directly catch in Pet Island, Pet Hill, Wild Snowfield or Kroraina Rare Pets event or is the result of a breeding, in this case it is named a Second Generation pet. There are different levels of Rare / Second Generation pets. There's no rule about higher level of rare means better pet or better look. * pets kind can be changed in some special cases: ** Wild and Young Pets can be rejuvenate ... becoming Young ... ** Rare and Second Generation Pets can't be rejuvenate. Young pets who were breed once and became a pair can't be rejuvenate anymore * there are Male, Female and Evolved Pets (evolved pet have no genre) * the genre can't be changed Young, Rare and Second Generation pets can be evolved, loosing their genre and becoming more powerful and even changing their look, as replies of specific in-game bosses. Any pet can be evolved starting with Savvy5, but only lvl85 / 95 required pets change their look. Here are some more information about pets evolving. Pet type and talent Pet type is one of the most important characteristic for a pet, determining how often the pet will release automatic skills. There are 5 types of pets: * Ferocious (Brave) * Guarding (Loyal) * Crippling (Cautious) * Deflecting (Clever) * Timid (Elemental) The pet type can be changed only by rejuvenation of Wild or Young Pets. In all other cases, the type can't be changed. Pet talent is another important characteristic for a pet, determining how powerful is the pet. Pet talents are Str / Int / Sta / Will / Agi which determine Physical Attack (Str), Spiritual Attack (Int), Physical Defense (Sta), Spiritual Defense (Will), Reflexes (Agi), Hit (Agi), Critical Attack (Agi) and Critical Defense (Agi). Each talent can be improved: * by leveling the pet (depending of the pet kind, by each level a pet gains points to all talents, less points to some talents, much more to others) * by manual adding the level points to a specific talent (5 points per level, the player decide where to add these points). Usually, all points are added to only a single talent (pets are Full Str / Full Int / Full Sta / Full Agi build). Anyway, these points can be re-allocated using a special item ... * by increasing the Savvy level and Pet Spirit level * by adding to the pet special equipment (Nimbus Set / lvl75 Set - dropped by Malefic Lords event / lvl85 and lvl95) * by using specific pet skills that boost a pet's talent * common pets have a main Talent (which is improved much more than others during the pet leveling) and on which the player add those 5 points per level * there are some kind of pets with 1 main and 1 secondary Talent (Elephants by example may have Str and Sta) or even a 3rd good talent (lvl85 and 95 Second Generation pets may have Str + Sta + Agi by example) The higher is the Talent value, the stronger may be the pet. "May be" because a high Talent pet wrong build is almost useless. In the same time, a low Talent pet can be very useful if it is correctly build. Anyway, a wrong build pet can be re-build becoming a very good pet, a low Talent pet has own limits. Pedigree (growth rate) This is another important characteristic for a pet, determining how much will gain the pet on own Talents and how fast the pet will learn the native skills by leveling it. Also it determines together with the Savvy level the title of the pet and - in the case of Young pets - determines the pedigree of the Second Generation pets. There are 5 levels of pedigree * Normal * Good * Eminent * Excellence * Perfect The pedigree of Young pets can be improved by rejuvenating them. For rejuvenation it is required ... The pedigree of the Second Generation pets can be easily determined by the rules: * Normal + Normal = Normal * Normal + Good = at least one second generation pet is Good * Good + Eminent = at least one second generation pet is Eminent * Eminent + Perfect = at least one second generation pet is Perfect The number that follows the pet's Pedigree is ... The Second Generation pets have the average of the parents, it's established by the game system in the moment of "Check the pedigree" option and it can't be changed. The highest is the best is not a rule again, it depends on the other 2 important characteristics: talent and type. Anyway there are some bugs in this case, by example the number belongs to Good pedigree, but the pet is marked as Perfect. About pet skills How the player's character has skills, the pets have skills too. Pet skills are grouped in: * manual skills (its are activated by the player) * automatic skills (its are automatically released by the pet with a casting rate depending on pet type) The full list of pet skills is here. Also for pets there are a large number of items. The currently pet items database is here. Pet skills can be purchased: * by buying from Luo Yang and Su Zhou NPCs: in Luo Yang - Na Na White (182, 157) and Mi Mi White (172, 141), in Su Zhou - Lucy White (87, 143) * as drops from: ** pets of Pet Island, Pet Hill and Wild Snowfield (any pet can drop pet skills, highest rate have Penguins from Wild Snowfield) ** events like Boars and Boars Farm ** class bosses ** Horse Raiders and their Treasure Instance ** guardians and bosses of the Kroraina Rare Pets event ** Crazy Cat ** Pet Hill Treasure Box * directly from Token Shop using Tokens * from other players by buying them with Gold The casting rate scale for Automatic skills Ferocious (Brave)-Deflecting (Clever)-Guarding (Loyal)-Crippling (Cautious)-Timid (Elemental) Complete information about casting rate scale is here. Building a pet Warning: There are very few rules and a lot of myths about building pets. The building process can be very long and extremely expensive and players may lose high valuable pet skills during it. This process requires good knowledge about the in-game Pet System, as well as resources (time, gold and tokens), patience and hard-working because gambling and luck plays a huge role here. Basically to build a pet means: * to open maximum available pet slots where to add desired skills * to improve the Savvy and Spirit level of the pet * to level up the pet * to evolve the pet * to improve the pet skills * to equip the pet with pet equipment. There are some questions at which a player must answer before starting the process: * What is the pet for? (damage / support / grinding and training / PK / other specific roles or tasks) * For how long time I gonna use the pet? (until a specific level / forever) * How do I get the pet? (by catching / by buying / by breeding) * What characteristics must the pet have? (main characteristics are Type, Talent and Pedigree) * Which one is the main characteristic I'm looking for? * What skills I'm gonna add to the pet as final skills? * How I gonna improve the pet after I build it and how much? (Savvy, Spirit, Super Skills, Equipment) * Do I afford to build this pet exactly as above? (yes / no) Common mistakes and traps: * I want the last Rare ... (pet name) to fit with my fashion - wrong, it is better to establish more criteria before start the process * I want a pet exactly like that one - wrong, every pet is unique * I want a Ferocious +2k Str. ... (pet name), I got a Crippling one 2.1k Str and it's ok - no, that is totally other pet All players with no exception have fallen at least once during the playing experience into these traps or mistakes. The result is always a huge waste of resources for temporary roles pets, incomplete or even totally wrong build and disappointed players. The building process may be considered accomplished when the player has the desired pet, that accomplish exactly the role for which it was build. More information about pet building here. Common pet build 1. Damage Pet It is an pure attack pet, designed to dish player's damage. * Ferocious (Brave) pet - full Str build - Physical damage ** Common automatic skills: Smash, Combo ** Common manual skills: God Blessing or Bloodlust with an area of effect skill as second one (on lvl85 / 95 pets) ** Other useful skills: Physical Attack and Ice / Fire / Poison / Thunder Spirit * Timid (Elemental) pet - full Int build - Spiritual damage ** Common automatic skills: Bitterly Hit, Fire / Ice / Poison / Thunder Charm eventually Combo ** Common manual skills: God Blessing with an area of effect skill as second one (on lvl85 / 95 pets) ** Other useful skills: Spiritual Attack and Ice / Fire / Poison / Thunder Spirit Note: usually these pets have low defense 2. Support Pet It is designed to support the player, the pet requires high Sta and defense * Guarding (Loyal) pet - full Sta build ** Common automatic skills: Guard, Intelligence (Scapegoat) ** Other automatic skills: Flexible ** Common manual skills: Blood Sacrifice (MP build) or Dedication (HP build) with an area of effect skill as second one (on lvl85 / 95 pets) ** Useful skills are Hippoint Boost, Ice / Fire / Poison / Thunder Spirit or Int / Sta / Will Assist 3. PK Pet It is designed for individual / team combat, the pet requires high physical / spiritual attack, good defense and agility * Crippling (Cautious) pet - full Str or Int or Agi build ** Common automatic skills: Distract, Weaken, Flexible eventually Calm Down and Spirit Drain ** Other automatic skills: Smash, Combo (for Physical attack pets) or Bitterly Hit, Fire / Ice / Poison / Thunder Charm (for Spiritual attack pets). ** Useful skills are Ice / Fire / Poison / Thunder Spirit or Courage Boost (last one if the pet has an high Agi value) ** Common manual skills: Devotion or God Blessing or even Cleansing (if the player has high defense, reflexes and critical defense) with Possession or an area of effect skill as second one (on lvl85 / 95 pets) Note: it is good to use the Devotion manual skill in combination with Flexible automatic skill. If the pet has God Blessing and good defense, then Flexible may miss. 4. Solo training Pet It is designed to help or assist the player during solo training * Deflecting (Clever) pet - full Str / Int / Agi build ** Common automatic skills: Counterattack, Reflection, Stumble ** Other automatic skills: Smash, Combo (for Physical attack pets) or Bitterly Hit, Fire / Ice / Poison / Thunder Charm (for Spiritual attack pets). ** Can be added too Ice / Fire / Poison / Thunder Spirit skill or a player assist skill, like Stamina Assist by example ** Common manual skills: Blood Sacrifice or Dedication with an area of effect skill (recommended Roar) as second one (on lvl85 / 95 pets) 5. Hybrid Pet It is designed to fulfill a specific role or task, usually when the player is lacking or weak in a certain area (Int or Agi Assist with Will or Sta Assist by example) or to kill a certain boss (God Blessing or Cleansing + high damage for the last Misty Peaks boss by example) or to provide a mix of effects (inflict negative effects + restore MP / HP or damage by example). Examples of pets described above are here. Pet soul enchanting It is the newest feature of the game and it allows players to use a pet to improve the character's Soul. The name of this feature is a bit confusing, it not means to enchant the pet soul, it means to enchant the Soul with a pet. The player has to choose a pet from own pet inventory and click the Enchant button to get started. After being enchanted successfully, the player's character will get a Pet Soul Enchanted buff granting 10 additional points for all attributes. To separate a pet click on Separate button. The visual effect on the player that uses this function is a revolving green ball around the player's Soul. More information about this function here. __NOWYSIWYG__